


The Bed Grinch

by Foxglove_Fiction



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IronStrangeFrost, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT3, POV First Person, POV Stephen Strange, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, ot3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Stephen hasn’t slept in a few nights and his bed mates are certainly not doing anything to help him get that rest, either.IronStrangeFrost





	The Bed Grinch

I don’t know how I wound up in this situation. I don’t think I’ve slept properly in about a week and it’s wearing on me. I know I’m cranky and I don’t want to be cranky with _them_ , but I’m really not going to be able to sleep in this bed another night.

It doesn’t matter how big Tony thinks his bed is, it’s not big enough to deal with the issues in it - by issues I mostly mean Loki’s issues. Whether he’s decided to sprawl on top of Tony and I in order to avoid falling off the bed, or he’s decided our shins are more comfortable to sleep on than the pillows, he’s like an impossible bed worm and how Tony manages to sleep through it is beyond me. I would imagine it has something to do with his history of strangers in his bed and (hopefully) his trust in us to keep him safe in his sleep - but these aren’t questions I can just _ask_ him. Not now, anyway.

Half an hour ago? Absolutely. An hour ago Anthony Stark was a chatterbox of ideas he had JARVIS recording, forty five minutes ago it had descended into his pre-sleep existential crisis about the state of his life, and half an hour ago he’d descended into sweet murmurings about _how could he worry about being sad when he was cuddled between his two favourite people in the whole universe…_ And honestly that was the last I heard from him.

Now his face is settled on my shoulder and he’s curled on his side against me, an arm over my chest, and a leg around my waist in some strange little half ball. Loki has starfished his way atop Tony and across the both of us, and by the looks of it his hair has managed to velcro itself to Tony’s facial hair. The tips are stuck in the little bit of drool on my shoulder, and that’s probably all that’s keeping Tony from inhaling Loki’s hair right now, so… perhaps it’s for the best.

I know the sensible thing to do would be to close my eyes and try and get some kind of rest, but at this point I can’t quite keep myself from actively observing my two sleeping messes - and they are absolute messes, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. People talk romantically about how sweet and peaceful their partners look when they’re sleeping, casually throwing around words like angelic as though anyone would believe them.

Tony seems peaceful, at least - and the house is peaceful. Of course it’s peaceful. They’re not talking. Or at least, when they do talk it’s in some mumbled manner that indicates they’re very much asleep, and not talking to anyone in particular.

Overall, however, ‘sweet’, ‘peaceful’ and ‘angelic’ are not words I’d use to describe a sleeping Tony who, while not snoring, seems to leak a little more drool onto my shoulder every time he exhales, and has a tendency towards night terrors when he’s stressed out. Nor are they words I’d use to describe a sleeping Loki, who is tangled in blankets, his limbs everywhere and yet somehow always at a great distance from the edge of the bed, his inhales a soft, purring snore.

When we first agreed to share a bed together, Loki had immediately insisted upon being in the middle. I hadn’t protested - why would I? I was just as happy to cuddle Loki as Tony - until nearly a week later. As it turns out, Loki has roaming fingers when he sleeps, too. Either that or he’s a god damned liar - and being perfectly honest with myself, I know full well that it’s both of these things. Tony wound up taking up the spot in the middle after I spent three nights in a row laying awake staring at the ceiling, awoken by the God of Mischief’s entirely too curious fingers running along my abdomen and thighs. He insisted he’d been asleep. Sleeping handjobs are definitely a new phenomenon to me, but the point is that Tony slept through it just fine, apparently, and I needed the rest at some point.

I _need_ the rest at some point. I have things I need to focus on to do, and good focus requires rest. I cast another look at them, trying to figure out my best way out of this, while realizing full well that the weight of Loki’s arm and shoulder alone are enough to keep me effectively pinned in place. Because why _wouldn’t_ he be impossibly heavy, and yet not crushing either of us? I’ve thought about it a lot over the last five months.

I could use magic to escape the situation I’m in, I’m sure of it, but the fact of the matter is that escaping these two is so _very_ far from my priority, despite my need for sleep. That fact is reinforced by the soft, sleepy sigh of “ _Phen…_ ” from Tony against my shoulder, a quiet reminder of the comfort my presence brings to the usually restless engineer.

So I guess I’m not sleeping tonight. But I can’t really be that upset about it, either. This is where I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an OT3 Bedsharing prompt on Tumblr. This has been done a while but I considered writing the other two PoVs along different times in their relationship so I hesitated on posting it here without finishing the others. Stephen's was the only one that flowed properly, so introspective fluff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
